Skinwalker 20
by Red-Star-Defect
Summary: Stone Cardenas the most powerful Skinwalker alive has decided to make La Push and Forks her new playground hoping to destroy an ancient relic until the family she left behind decides to try and save her. Will they be able to save her or will the La Push Pack and The Cullen's and Denali Coven parish in Stone's quest for bloodshed. Full summary inside. Stone is not Bella.
1. My Start

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Stone Iyazi Alexzandré Sassoon Cardenas was born to full blooded Yee Nadlooshi she began showing the signs at a very early age she reacted to the moon just as others did but she never went through transformation until she was 13 others like her thought her to be a legend since she was the only Yee Nadlooshi that had an actual power and was able to turn at will and cause she had more than one transformation. Alex becomes the hunted and is tricked into drinking human blood which causes her to become human will her family give up on her or will they come through for her?**

**Alex's POV**

_I was given to my uncle to be raised when I was just 2 years old he wasn't the nicest person in the world. He used to beat me up saying that I fuckin needed to toughen up. I was never normal growing up in a small town in Mexico I knew everyone and everyone knew me so when my 13th birthday came up I was so happy to be able to have some more freedom but that didn't happen the way I thought it would I lost who was. I had murdered 20 people that knew me from birthday all ranging from the ages of 15-34 when I returned to my human form you would think that I would feel bad I had massacred 20 fucking people but I felt nothing but lust and it was everything I've ever wanted and didn't know._

That was me over 200 years ago since then its been a constant battle for control for power for blood for sex its constant and eternal and nothing and no one will stop me from coming out on top. 200 years of my family tryin to bring me back to the fold of my family tryin to save me and failing every single time. I have spent 200 years fighting and perfecting my skills now following the Legend of the '**Authentic Blood of Kai Quo Pao**' I've ended up in La Push, Washington surrounded once again by Natives some descendants of my own family and some my own blood the ones that have been hunting me down for the past 200 years. They wanna save me but they don't understand I wish not to be save the freedom that I have I no longer live by restrictions of these diseased mortal humans I am beyond them all and I will not be infested by the '**Authentic Blood of Kai Quo Pao**' the first Yee Nadlooshi to ever walk the earth.

**Jonas's POV**

It has been 200 years since my brother's child hunted down 20 humans and killed them it has been 200 years since my brother's kid returned to our village and killed my brother Torres for all the abuse he dished out to her simply because he did not have the gene that my brother and his wife passed down to her it has been 200 years since my brother's kid became the same monster that we all fight not to become simply because she did not understand what she was.

The last 35 years we have been living in La Push, Washington we had given up hope but in the last 5 years we've learned of the return of '**Kai Quo Pao**' La Push has its own Legends just as we had our own their men transform into wolves the size of horses a little bit smaller than Alex's second form. It's been said if a Yee Nadlooshi is infected with the '**Authentic Blood of Kai Quo Pao**' the first Yee Nadlooshi ever than their beast will be anchored and not as strong we may still live forever or until someone kills us but we won't lose control and humans will not die soon Alex will come for us she will hunt us down to secure her power the thing that means the most to her.

She will learn of all that she left behind she will meet the twin children she left behind she will learn of the sacrifices their mother gave to assure them that they will never be alone in the name of love she has infected herself with our disease to live forever for her children Selene has sacrificed everything she has ever known to make sure her children get their father back. We thought that the children would be born with the same afflictions that Alex was born with thankfully they weren't it was a gift and a curse because Alex's success came from her suffering she is as powerful as she is now because of the pain she suffered growing up and the fact that she feeds off of human blood but soon Alex will be brought back to the fold and we together will rid this world of its diseases.

**Please read and review.**

**Any questions or request inbox me and I will get back to you.**


	2. The Coming Battle

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Stone Iyazi Alexzandré Sassoon Cardenas was born to full blooded Yee Nadlooshi she began showing the signs at a very early age she reacted to the moon just as others did but she never went through transformation until she was 13 others like her thought her to be a legend since she was the only Yee Nadlooshi that had an actual power and was able to turn at will and cause she had more than one transformation. Alex becomes the hunted and is tricked into drinking human blood which causes her to become human will her family give up on her or will they come through for her?**

**No One's POV**

The wolves, Bella, Cullen's, Denali's, Skinwalker and the Elders were having a meeting in a house that was built on neutral territory about all of the deaths that have been occurring in Seattle, Port Angeles, Forks and La Push locals they wanted to get down to it.

"We have all been gathered here today to figure out who are causing all these deaths." Billy started only to get interrupted by Jonas Cardenas.

"I think I know who it is committing these murders." Jonas said.

"Who?" Sam growled.

"Control yourself mutt my father is getting there!" Katherine hissed.

"Both of you calm down." Old Quil said.

"I believe the one that is committing those murders to be my niece."

"WHAT?" Jake boomed.

"I thought you were the good guys?" Seth asked.

"We are the ones here and a couple of other packs but Yee Nadlooshi's are brothers to Children of the Moon we are smarter, wiser, and built to fit into society but our bloodlust is stronger. Children of the Moon don't have the reaction to blood that we have once they return back to human form sure they are remorseful for their acts but Yee Nadlooshi's once we've tasted human blood there is no return Alex was alone when she finally went through her transition which shouldn't have happened until she was at least 15 she murdered 20 people she killed people she grew up with cause she had no control she tasted human blood and she's been lost to us since then."

"Then why has she come?" Billy asked.

"Because Sam thought it would be smart to open the urn with **Kai Quo Pao**'s ashes when I told him not to you think it warded off bad vampires? But now that they know now everyone else knows as well."

"That's a good thing they'll be too scared of what his blood can do to come around here." Sam said.

"Or they'll come here to destroy it and kill everyone in their way that might not kill Yee Nadlooshi's but it does cage their beasts some of them like their beast so a threat to the beast is a threat to them and they will do anything to get rid of the threat and the ones that get in their way Alex is a very special Yee Nadlooshi and she's had 213 years of practicing her skill and now she will unleash it on us to secure the urn and its contents."

"We can hide it." Embry said.

"Neither Alex or any other Yee Nadlooshi will care you know where it is and that's enough for them to kill you and this entire tribe the full moon is just around the corner they will be here 2 days time I assure you."

"Why didn't you warn us?" Edward hissed forcefully.

"My father was outvoted if I remember right to you people we are just as bad as Children of the Moon and other Skinwalkers yet when you fuck up you expect us to take your blame you fucked up now Alex will come here and blood will be shed because no one can stop her!" Katherine hissed.

"We just finished fighting those fucking Volturi Leeches now we have even crazier Yee Nadlooshi's on our asses?" Leah hissed.

"If we can get Kai Quo Pao's blood into Alex's system we might have a chance against the others that will follow but I wouldn't hold my breath for that she is extremely strong." Adam said.

"I don't understand why you haven't killed her yet?" Edward hissed.

"Like how Carlisle didn't kill you when you went off to rebel and feed off of humans Leech? That thing that you want killed didn't have a chance how many times have your family slipped and your still here? All she wanted was a little freedom because of the way my brother her other uncle treated her she suffered affliction after affliction because of who and what she is so don't EVER QUESTION WHY SHE STILL LIVES YOUR JUST AS MUCH A MONSTER AS SHE IS BLOODSUCKER!" Jonas bellowed everyone was shocked Jonas was usually a very calm person so to hear him blow up like that was a shocker. "Alex will not be killed its either she destroys the damn urn because of something I warned you against or she goes free but I will not allow you to kill her."

With that he got up and walked out Katherine followed him out then the rest of the Skinwalkers with him.

"We can't let this Skinwalker walk free." Jasper said seriously.

"You don't get it Jasper those people that just walked out of this door are powerful if they say this girl is stronger I fear her arrival." Billy said.

"Dad we can take one person." Rachel said.

"Rachel Yee Nadlooshi's are stronger than Children of the Moon and it would take 5 of you to take it down it would take damn near this entire pack and a few vampires just to take down Adam and Katherine just imagining trying to take someone down stronger than all of them together that drinks and eats humans and there are gonna be a lot of them coming the first wave will take most of you out we don't know how many of those things are coming and Alice can't see their decisions because she's never been a Yee Nadlooshi and the likely hood that they will come in hordes meaning the black spots she see can be anything." Billy ranted.

"So in other words we're screwed?" Emmett asked.

"Basically we're screwed hopefully if they get their hands on the urn they'll have mercy upon our tribe and you guys." Old Quil said.

"What will we do?"

"Just like we did with the Volturi we will prepare ourselves and hope the outcome is even better."

There was a howl that didn't belong to the Pack in the distance.

"They are here but their in human form." Tanya said.

"How do you know?" Sue asked.

"We can tell the difference between a human howling and a wolf howling the pitch is different but there is no way that was a human they did it too long and it traveled too far they're here and they're warning us."

"Warning us?"

"Telling us that they're here and basically they know how many of us there are most likely someone's listening into the conversation basically as of right now they have the advantage and we don't."

"How long do you think we have til they attack?"

Alice zoned out when she came back if she were human she would be shaking.

"Tonight after midnight." She whispered.

**Please read and review.**

**Any questions or request inbox me and I will get back to you.**


End file.
